


Drabble 4

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, johnkat and johnrezi are mentioned, minor johnvris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, have more John/Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 4

**Author's Note:**

> I was hanging out with a good friend of mine, and she was talking about all of her boyfriend problems and I really wanted her to shut up, but she wouldn't. So then, in an attempt to ignore her, I started thinking of story ideas. Thus, this fic was born.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you really wish John would just shut up.

"-But I'm already dating Vriska, so what am I supposed to say?! Like, it's cool that Terezi might like me, and I guess I might like her, just a little, but I'm with Vriska! I can't just break up with her, and definitely not for her best friend!"

You sigh and do your best not to sound pissed off, "If you like Terezi more than Vriska, break up with her. If not, let Tezi down easy; she's my best friend."

"But that's the problem! I don't know who I like more. And then I also heard that Karkat might like me too! I mean, he's a nice guy, but not really my ty-"

Well, it seems putting your hand over his mouth works perfectly as a mute button.

"Not that I don't care, Egbert, but I don't actually care."

"Mmph!" Oh, yeah, you really should move your hand. "Dave, this is really important to me, and I really want your opinion here!"

"If you want my opinion, ditch all of 'em. Not, a single one of 'em is worth your time, not even Rezi."

"Daaaaaaaave, you really aren't help-" You don't know what sets you off, maybe the spider-bitch influence on your name, but you shut him up again, in a slightly different manner.

"Uh, Dave? Did you just.... kiss me?"

"Well, you just wouldn't be quiet, had to shut you up somehow." Why the hell did you do that!? Nice goin' Strider, that was dumb.

"Uh, why did you kiss me, though? Like, couldn't you have just said 'Hey Egbert, shut up'?"

"Nope, I already tried that. You ignored me."

He fidgets a moment, before looking up from his hands to (sort of) meet your eyes. "Can you do it again? I think I kinda.... liked it?" 

You blink at him, having expected a flip out, or at least rejection. "Wait what?"

"Well, I guess I kinda like you. And have for a while now. So I really, uh, wouldn't mind you kissing me again." His face is the color of a tomato and you are internally celebrating. 

Leaning forward, just slightly, you lightly press your lips against your best friend's. And he kisses back, equally soft and hesitant. 

"So uh, I don't think Vriska and I are gonna be going to the movies tomorrow...." You both laugh at that, and you hold his hand as he calls his (ex) girlfriend to cancel their date. You can hear her yelling through the phone and you about die laughing.


End file.
